Are You Dead Or Are You Alive?
by AwkwardlyAmazing
Summary: ONESHOT ! I was just walking down a pitch black road in a blizzard. Explosions everywhere. Everyone in South Park were dead except Kyle. We both decided to find out exactly what the hell is going on and put a stop to it. Rated T for some cussing and death. *Cherri and Ashley Stories*


**Hello hello ! I wanted to do something other than work on my other story that is in progress, _Cherri and Ashley's New Home_, so I came up with this! If you wanna know where Cherri and Kyle's friendship stands then go read my other story, no they are not dating haha. This is more on the creepy side i guess haha. There is plenty of death so you have been warned lol. Cherri and Ashley are my OC's and South Park and the boys are for Matt and Trey. Enjoy !**

* * *

Pitch black. I was walking on a pitch black, snowy road. There was so much snow everywhere ..why the hell am I in the middle of a blizzard? There are also explosions far and near. When they went off I could kind of see where I was going. I pulled my red chullo hat down further on my head and buttoned up my coat more. I tugged on my knee-high boots and just walked aimlessly. Soon I came across tons of dead bodies ….. was the whole town killed off? This is scary as hell! Wait is that …? I ran over to the corpse to see that it was Stan then I looked over and Cartman was right next to him, both dead but there were no cuts on them or anything they were just dead. What the hell is going on? I backed up slowly and stepped on a machete. I picked it up to see that it was drenched in blood. I wiped it off with my gloves and kept walking, feeling my warm tears trickle down my face. After about 10 minutes I identified more of my friends, Craig, Clyde, Tweek, and Kenny. "oh my god they killed Kenny!" I said.

"You bastards …..." I heard, faintly. Kyle? Is he alive? I started walking towards where I thought I heard his voice.

"Kyle! Where are you ?" no response. "uh ..oh my god they killed Kenny!"

"You bastards .." I heard again, a little louder. I was getting closer. I clutched the machete. I kept repeating the phrase over and over again until I found him sitting down in the snow crying hysterically.

"Kyle! I found you!" I lifted up his face to mine and hugged him tightly. "I thought you were dead!"

"They killed Stan, Cherri. They killed him. A-a-and Ashley and Kenny."

"Wait back up. Ashley is dead?" he didn't answer me ...i grew VERY impatient. "fucking answer me!"

"She's dead, Cherri. We were all walking out here when a purple light flashed .. something told me to close my eyes so I did the rest didn't and now they are dead."

"Well lets find out what it is." I said I turned around to walk when I stepped on another machete. "here" I picked it up and handed it to him. "make sure you defend yourself. Now lets go ..." I grabbed his hand and brought him to his feet. "you got me now." he nodded and we got back on the path that I was on. We got closer to the explosions that I was hearing earlier. "don't leave my side, Kyle" I grabbed his hand and held on tight. Soon we came up to this purple mist type stuff. It was as big as South Park Elementary.

"Are we going in that?" Kyle asked, his hand shaking. I turned around to face him.

"Yes. So we can put a stop to whatever the hell this is!" I let go of his hand and hugged him tight. "this might be my last time seeing you so just know that I love you and that I protected you the best I could if you do die." I started crying hard. "but I think we can do this. I will give this fight two million percent and I will try to protect you 10 times that! I promise" I closed my eyes to feel his heartbeat. It slowed down a bit.

"And I will fight and protect you 300 times what you said. We are gonna make it out alive. I love you too much to let you die like this." he said. He put his face against mine and started crying a bit.

"Ok" I sniffled a little and put two hands on my machete. "Lets kick ass. For South Park!"

"For South Park!" he yelled. We charged in. At first it was far too bright to see but then our eyes adjusted and we saw that everyone was well and alive .. Clyde, Tweek, Craig, everyone! "STAN!" Kyle screamed. It looked like everyone had their own weapons, machine guns, machetes, crowbars.

"KYLE! Dude! How did you live?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was walking down a pitch black road and saw that you were dead!"

"W-what? How?" he asked. Does that mean I was dead too?

"CHERRI!" Ashley called out to me.

"Hey! How are you alive? You were dead!" she looked at me very confused.

"But .. YOU were dead! You were just laying in the snow, totally lifeless. It was scary. But then I found Craig and we found the purple mist and walked in and now everyone is alive!" She explained. This is a serious mind fuck.

"DUDE SWEET, A MACHETE!" Cartman said, waddling up to me. "you can have the machine gun" we traded weapons. Awesome, I can do more damage with this to whatever we are going to fight! All of a sudden there was eeiry laughing coming from somewhere. We all shut up and looked around to see what it was.

"Well well well BROTHER we meet again!" ….what?

"SCOTT TENORMAN?" everyone shouted shouted except me and Ashley.

"Who is this asshole!" Ash shouted.

"My half brother ….." Cartman said. "I killed his mom and my our dad and feed them to him in chilli and now he has gone crazy. Soon his brother came out of the bright white light but he just looked like a really big ugly purple blob.

"So friends, are you dead? Are you alive? Is this all a dream? It is an illusion? You are about to find out …...now." a HUGE purple tentacle came out of his body and came straight for Kenny! The tentacle turned into a dill and killed him instantly.

"OHMIGAWD THEY KILLED KENNY!"

"YOU BASTARDS! HIT HIM WITH THE MACHINE GUN, CHERRI!" Kyle screamed

"Gladly!" I aimed at his ugly face and started shooting but no damage was being done.

"Ahahahaha silly girl!" it looks like he absorbed the bullets, he started to shoot them back at all of us ten times faster! He killed Stan, Craig, and Clyde ..they were torn to bits …

"Damn it not again!" Kyle screamed. All that was left was Kyle, me, Cartman, and Ashley.

"Time for you to die, Kyle." he laughed. Spikes emerged from under the floor and skewered him, killing him instantly.

"No …...NO." I yelled. I ran over to him as the spikes disappeared, held him tightly and cried deeply.

"Oh I take it that's your boyfriend?"

"No …...he was a good friend of mine and you KILLED HIM!"

"Oh you want to see him again then?" Scott asked evilly.

"WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK, ASSHOLE?" I screamed.

"Very well!" I saw that he still had bullets from where I hit him and started shooting at me. He got me in the legs, arms, and stomach, putting me in a great deal of pain.

"Now do me a favor." he whispered. "wake up." when I blinked I saw that I was in my bedroom. I shot up out of my bed and started rubbing my arms and legs to see if I was hurt. Nothing. I steadied my breathing and realized that it was just a dream.

"Whoa. That felt all too real."


End file.
